Visual-collaborative systems provide a variety of benefits to users. Such benefits include natural interactivity between users, correct eye contact and gaze direction and media sharing, including gaze awareness (knowing where someone is looking) with respect to shared media. However, visual-collaborative systems are often afflicted by video cross-talk.
Video cross-talk is when content displayed for viewing by a local user is also captured by a camera for delivery to a remote user. Moreover, media streams that are not synchronized can make video cross-talk more complex.
Numerous attempts have been made to reduce video cross-talk, such as, various forms of multiplexing (e.g., temporal, wavelength (color), and polarization). However, these attempts often have performance and cost limitations.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.